In the manufacture of back-pack frames from lightweight metallic tubing, difficulties have been encountered in efforts to provide a simplified structure which is easy to manufacture yet producing a back-pack frame having the substantial inherent rigidity necessary for proper and effective use. The present back-pack frame was conceived by me in a successful effort to overcome such difficulties.